Forever My Ohana
by Misa Kagekatsu
Summary: She blushed, and circled her galactic boot around the floor before shyly looking up, "'Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten'. I wanted to meet my complete family."-The beginning of a year announces new things, but one thing can never change: the bond of camaraderie. Dedicated to the retired Leon, Lola, and Miriam. *Rated T for implied death*


**A/N: ...This is probably the most I've ever written. Enjoy 7.5K words dedicated to our favorite English V1s.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid, Leon, Lola, and Miriam will never be gone. (Nor do I own any allusions, plot devices etc.-entirely coincidental). **

* * *

The silence was deafening.

No, scratch that. She could hear the squeak of the wheels underneath, the muffled sound of footsteps dragging on the red carpet, her own breath fogging the clear glass in front of her. She lifted a slim hand, relishing the cool touch of the box that her masters now allowed her to feel. There were only five days until her debut, but anemones erupted in her stomach at the prospect of meeting her fellow family members, though not related by blood.

Her rose-colored eyes swept over the limited landscape she could observe from her tilted position: queues of cylindrical Plexiglass containers, each resting upon a mahogany stand engraved with a golden plaque. Her heart fluttered as she noticed the state of the cylinders: some swung open, others were smashed to leave serrated edges, much like a shark's teeth. Here the oily smudges of the glass obscured her vision, but the girl thought she saw two cylinders joined together, and sure her mind was playing a trick on her, one not even a foot tall. Who then, was in her family exactly?

Other than the customary cryogenic backing, she noticed something odd about the containers: empty. All were empty, save for her own. She looked over her bare shoulder at her pet, a tiny "droid"...who she didn't name yet. The thing was sleeping peacefully, the red light that was its eye steadily blinking. Even when the girl was just a voice, she trusted the droid with her life; she supposed nothing was wrong if it didn't stir.

Yet, the anemones turned into jagged pieces of coral as she caught three cylinders being wheeled away. Her container set on the floor, and the gum-chewing brute behind her reached around to open the door. Well, it was probably just nervousness after all-who wouldn't be when meeting new people?

* * *

_I can still feel your existence..._

"She's coming! She's coming! And oh my gosh, she is so cute!"

"What, when? Ooh! I love her hair! She looks a little like you, doesn't she, Lapis? When is she coming?"

"Up! Up! Let me see!"-a hand lifted a miniature girl onto the computer ledge, her sister tugging on the indigo-violet hair-"Maybe a bit, but she can't replace Onee-chan here!". Cue the glomping of a waist, much to the annoyance of a dark-haired fairy.

"She means just as cute, Lapi-chan." A finger with chipped teal polish separated the two sisters. "I don't know Gumi, Master said a few days." The owner of the finger, Miku, replied in answer to the greenette's question. Said greenette proceeded to flop onto an aquamarine leather beanbag, groans turning into oomphs as a small black-haired girl jumped onto her stomach.

Currently (a few) girls of the Vocaloid household were crowded around Miku's worn-down computer; she wouldn't dare part with her beloved, despite Master's bribes of updating the junk trap to match the rest of the Vocaloids', with even a custom shade of teal coating covered by baby leeks to match. The diva claimed she loved the funky smell that arose when the internal fans went into overdrive, and the generated heat that warmed her all the way down to the thigh-high striped socks she received from Luka last Christmas. (In all honesty, Miku just didn't want anyone to find her cache of half-attempted fan fictions and plethora of adorable kitten photos). Her stash of kittens was long forgotten, however, as she impatiently clicked through news articles about the new girl. Master had only said, _There'll be modern things this year_, and it wasn't long before Luka's and Yuuma's genius solved the enigma.

The girl, in a collective opinion, was simply gorgeous-tendrils of silky white hair dissipated into a shocking magenta color near the tips, separated into two curly, but maintained pigtails (not to extent of Teto & Miku, of course). Sheer beryl material rose out of a cream strapless shirt to billow in a gentle cape around the girl's slim figure. Despite there being only one picture, the Vocaloid girls knew she would be an adorable 'sister'-perhaps with a voice to match.

Behind the comfortable spinning chair, a certain blonde tried to catch a glimpse of the latest Vocaloid, her white bow bouncing as she attempted to climb on her mirror image's shoulders. "A few days eh? We should throw a welcome party! With lots of ORANG-AHHHH!" The can of vegetable juice sitting on Miku's sleek desk innocently shared its contents with the computer as the mirror images, Rin and Len, tumbled down. "Useless." Rin stuck out her tongue in response to Len's eyeroll.

"Enough already. Ne, Miku, why don't you ask Master when the new Vocaloid's arriving exactly? Don't want to ruin the surprise party, do we? Oh carrots, that was _so_ mortifying last year." Gumi shuddered from the memories of the disastrous party the singers had held for the latest Vocaloid, Mayu, last year. Upon returning from the airport empty-handed (Master insists they arrive like normal people), the group returned to find scattered decorations and doughnut crumbs, and a lolita girl calmly talking to a stuffed rabbit, a giant axe resting by her thigh. Needless to say, the Vocaloids were better prepared for receptions than ever.

Miku stretched, popping her shoulders in the process. "Sure, and I'll tell everyone else too." She knocked the Kagamines' heads (and effectively ignoring their electric death stares), sashaying outside in search of food; reading words made one hungry!

"Yuki'll get paper towels!" The little raven-haired girl skipped out after Miku, missing the nod Gumi gave before spinning and searching for more information, aided by Lapis and her sister.

* * *

Miku hummed cheerfully to herself as she padded through the remains of yesterday's festivities-the arrival of the holidays brought _everyone _to the main Vocaloid mansion. And everyone meant everyone: the Shadowloids, the Vipperloids, and even the genderbends as courtesy of Master's wishes. Due to the wide databases and languages the singers covered, infrequent chances arose for mingling. Still, it was unnerving to see Hagane Miku playing chess with IA and Sweet Ann, or Gumi and Mayu dancing wildly around the Kagenes (actually, the latter wasn't odd at all).

While under normal circumstances all would scatter after stuffing themselves with Kiyoteru's unnatural excellent cooking, Master had requested them to stay for the New Year's, in anticipation of a late Christmas present. So, as the teal-haired female followed a delicious aroma through the living room, she could clearly see the repercussions of the command: made evident by sleeping Vocaloids on every available surface.

Carefully stepping over a slumbering Ryuto, Miku found to her surprise that when she entered the kitchen, a pink-apron clad Meiko was stirring what appeared to be stew (she hoped so anyway, judging by a suspicious brown shoe-shaped object). "Taste."

Saffron and rosemary assaulted Miku's nose as a wooden spoon was thrust between her lips. She blinked rapidly. "Oh...it's not shoe stew. Pretty good, actually. Needs more salt."

"That's what I thought," Meiko tried the concoction herself, "But I can't make it too salty, or otherwise Leon's arteries will act up, and who knows what'll happen." She shook her head, but added a few herbs anyway. "What's up?"

Wafting the smoke away from her face, Miku replied, "There's a new Vocaloid coming, and she's really cute. I need to ask Master when though, so we can have a party!"

"Another V3, eh?" Miku wasn't sure if it was sudden influx of steam from the pot, or her imagination, but she swore Meiko's chocolate-colored eyes misted over. "In with new and out with the old is the first thing that comes to mind."-insert a wistful smile-"While I'm happy to finally receive my Append, I wonder how that will affect her fanbase...Ah, did you figure out her language yet?"

The teal-haired girl was too busy stuffing herself with the stew to respond, but she simply shook her head in answer. Meiko made her way to the stained table, carefully balancing a steaming bowl of stew in a gloved hand. She passed the bowl to the diva, taking the empty one in the process. "Here, take this to Mizki, will you? Poor thing's been sick for days. Ah, and Miku?" She tossed out warmly at the girl already halfway out the door, a slice of toast in her mouth, "We'll help you with your party."

Miku nodded and left, fingering the blazing 01 embedded in her left arm. The 'birthmark' was abnormally warm, which only happened if something dire was about to happen. Indeed her suspicions proved correct, for just as she clambered over a sleeping Oliver, her little black headphone buzzed to indicate a call from their comedic Master. She lurched forward, the stew miraculously saved by Gakupo, who was apparently practicing his samurai skills by lobbing a crimson ball repeatedly against Kaito's back (the blue-haired idiot was also eating ice cream and chatting with Leon, Lola, and Miriam at the same time-how, one would never know).

The teal-headed diva nodded her thanks and held up one slim finger, retreating to an unoccupied corner of the massive living room. She pressed the answer button, "Hello, Master-sama?"

"_Miku! Thank gosh you answered. Can you please do your Master a favor? I need you to-"_

"-Master-sama!"-Miku was unable to suppress her excitement any longer-"When is the new girl coming? I want another sister!"

The female could hear light chuckles through the airwaves. "_Patience is a virtue. Fine then, see if you can figure this out: I am the special one of everything, the beginning of all things. I only happen once a month, but twice at a new year. Who am I?"_

"..."

"_It rhymes with thirst."_

"Is it the first? The first of the year- is that, is that when she's coming?!" Miku couldn't stop the grin breaking out across her face.

"_Correct, my clever one. However, because I know that you guys are extremely excited,"_-insert Miku's shocked face-_"I'll let her come a day early, on December 31st."_

The singer was about to celebrate, her teal pigtails swinging back and forth, but Master's next sentence left her chilled-the normally uplifting voice became deadly quiet, just as quiet as IA's. She slumped against the stuccoed wall, listening intently.

"_Miku, I beg of you to keep this command quiet. Will you please call Leon, Lola, and Miriam to my office immediately? I have extremely important issues to discuss with them. I cannot tell you why."_

"Leon, Lola, and Miriam?...Yes, Master-sama. Right away." She disconnected and walked almost reluctantly to where the V1s were sitting. While normally the bubbly V2 would pester Master about every matter, something in Master's voice warned her not to-perhaps a hint of tears? Preoccupied, Miku took the stew back from Gakupo and tried to recall all the knowledge she had of Leon, Lola, and Miriam.

Leon, the tallest of the group, appeared as if he could be Rin and Len's father with scruffy blonde hair and startling emerald eyes. He was slightly gluttonous as well, as one never sees him without a lemon cake in hand (no wonder Kaito always carries a bowl of ice-cream with him then). Next to him, across from BaKaito, was the spunky Lola. The rough tomboy of the household, the V1 never failed to put a smile on anyone's face, if her scraggy jet-black hair and mischievous amethyst eyes failed to convince otherwise. Reclining on Lola's lap with dynamic eyes closed, Miriam spoke rarely. With pale blond hair reaching her middle back, this particular Vocaloid appeared to be the most reclusive, nose always in a book. While Miku didn't know the English speakers personally, she couldn't imagine life without them.

The English trio looked up as she approached them, Leon and Lola extending a warm invitation to join them. With a pensive smile, Miku refused, "No, thank you, but Master wants to see you two and Miriam"-she pointed to the dozing platinum-blonde girl-"in her office. I don't know why. But oooh! Maybe you can ask her about the new girl!" Miku's teal eyes sparkled.

"Thanks, Miku. Who knows, maybe there'll be a surprise." Leon exchanged a glance with Lola as the petite tomboy nudged Miriam awake. Extending a goodbye to Kaito (who was again subject to Gakupo's ball throwing), the three V1s parted with the Japanese singers, unaware of news that would delete their emotions.

* * *

_I can still love..._

A bitter wind pushed through the bare trees playfully, nearly knocking off Leon's cerulean hat. Crumbs of desiccated leaves fluttered underfoot as the original Vocaloids made their way to Master's little village. A beautiful villa in itself, the main Vocaloid household was divided into small buildings, with a magnificent cottage reserved solely for Master. Sakura trees lined the pathways, but now the cherry blossoms were nowhere in sight that cold December morning. Lola was skipping ahead, black scarf threatening to unwrap.

Miriam spoke up in a soft voice, "I wonder what Master wants with us…"

Leon shrugged, while Lola ran back to the clambering duo, red heavily painted on her cheeks. "There's a new girl, right? So maybe we're getting Appends? Meiko's getting hers."

The blond male suddenly stopped, sniffing the air for a lingering smell of warm muffins. He removed a piece of lemon cake out of his pocket and began to munch, responding to both of his companions, "We'll see. We're too awesome to be outdated, remember?"

Neither of the girls responded, for at that moment they had arrived at Master's cottage. A blast of heat hit them as they hung up their coats and traveled down the modern hall to Master's 'laboratory', which was really just a striped room with machines barely qualified to be a recording studio. An upbeat melody played faintly in the background, which Miriam identified to be Rin's 'Meltdown'. Master must've been making another cover.

Purple strobe lights illuminated a high-backed chair, which spun to reveal Master petting a white cat, albeit Godfather style. She was just as the V1s remembered her: dark brown hair falling gently over her shoulders, white dress shirt coupled with a gray pencil skirt (though she was currently dressed in sweatpants emblazoned with "OTAKU" across the front), and always, always those twinkling silver eyes. Yet, her eyes were clouded over with storms, reminding Leon of the time he watched the newly created PV 'Yandelenka'...man, how he shunned poor Len for hurting Master.

Master leaned forward and picked up black-rimmed glasses. She considered the three Vocaloids, and mustered with all her strength to say, "Children...due to problems in the economy, I'm afraid I'll have to let one of you go."

Leon, Lola, and Miriam froze, staring at Master with wide eyes until a certain platinum-blonde began laughing hysterically.

"AHAHAHA," She wiped a tear from her eye. "Is this an early April Fools' Joke? Don't tell me that you're attempting to fulfill one of those 'how to maintain a healthy level of insanity' lists on fanfictions, right?" Of course, her impassive nature allowed Miriam to ignore the three stares of incredulity sent her way. Since when did serious little Miriam corrupt her mind with trashy fanfictions?*

The first to recover, Lola tossed her choppy hair over her shoulder and turned back to Master: "Well?"

To their surprise, the young Master began to breathe erratically, droplets of water forming in the corner of her tempestuous eyes. "I-I t-tried so h-hard, I c-can't-" Without warning, she flung herself at the nearest Vocaloid, who happened to be Leon. Sharing a confused glance with his counterparts, the male hastily attempted to reassure the sobbing Master.

The background track had changed to Gumi and Yuuma's cover of 'Hirari Hirari' by the time the wailing woman collected herself. Wiping her eyes with the end of her purple-and-blue sweater, Master retreated back to her desk, carefully keeping her back to the V1s. They could see nothing but her silhouette, outlined faintly in navy.

"Wait…" All finally clicked together in her head as Lola finally managed to understand what Master was implying. "Is one of-is one of us, going to _die?_" She stumbled back into Miriam, the realizations fully crushing her.

Master stiffened, and very slowly, turned her head just slightly to observe her creations. Her eyes were black vortexes-vortices which glistened bright lavender. "Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'Life is ephemeral, but the memories are forever'?" she asked gingerly.

The original Vocaloids responded no as Master turned around fully to grip the desk, knuckles turning the color of snow. She tipped her head back, akin to the last position she held in 'Yandelenka' before continuing, "Neither do I, because I just made it up." Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and stared directly at English speakers. "My Masters have made it clear: due to the popularities of the V3s, they have no more use for you three."

The woman fell to her knees as Leon, Lola, and Miriam joined arms, understanding Master's commands. Their equivalent of a heart went into overdrive as fear pumped ice into their veins. As if frozen in time, they jointly covered the again-sobbing female, patting her back as she rocked back and forth, muttering repeatedly, 'I tried, I can't let you go, but they won't listen-"

"It's okay, Master-sama. We understand. How long?" Miriam buried her head into Master's shoulder, breaths coming in little puffs.

"F-Five days. I-I wasn't a-allowed to tell you earlier."

"Five days, huh? That means, we'll be gone on New Year's Eve." Leon's voice turned brittle, from his position of awkwardly patting Master's other shoulder. He turned his light olive eyes toward the flashing ceiling. "Out with the old, and in with the new."

Lola, ever the mischievous one, was glomping Master's back in a backwards koala hug. The young woman could feel the V1's shaking, and her heart completely broke. To see her (strongest) Vocaloid, the spunky one break down tore Master's conscience, and not for the first time she cursed her bosses. The Vocaloids were just as real as any human, entitled to the same rights. Fate was cruel to turn humans into grotesque gods, then.

The black-haired V1 raked her fingers softly through Master's silken locks, relishing the faint smell of cinnamon and raspberries emanating from the heated pores. She noted that Master needed to wash her hair again, or else all the odor would fall out. Lola sighed and rested her cheek on top of Master's head. In an uncharacteristically quiet voice, she murmured, "New…?" She quickly sat up (as best as she could anyway), the force of her chin jolting the nerves in Master's body. "What about the new girl?"

Miriam gasped, "Ah! Please? Can we p-please see her?"

Leon nodded, adding his two cents, "Yes. I want to see the future. Everyone's been clambering about how a nice sister she'll be. May we meet her, Master-sama?" He then proceeded to take another lemon cake out of his pocket, offering some to Master.

The chocolate-haired woman only shook her head and smiled, marveling at how caring her creations were. She frowned slightly as a treacherous thought emerged: how would this bode for the other Vocaloids? She knew that the original V1s were quickly adaptable, but the newer V3s, while (admittedly) cuter and secure fans-wise, the young ones couldn't handle rapid change, unless a new member appeared. The V1s were the baseline, the father and mother figures of an insane household. If Leon, Lola, and Miriam were gone...who would be next?

Master shakily stood up, heavily relying on the Vocaloids. The mauve lights reflected her anxious face as she removed and gently wiped her glasses. Out with the old, and in with the new...she knew that her decision would bring nothing but scoldings, yet consequences be sent to Hades. Her socked feet sought an anchor in the thinly matted carpet as she prepared herself for her next words.

"Yes...I'll make it so that you can get one hour with her. I'm sorry, but that's all I can do."

Unexpectedly, her original Vocaloids came to envelope her in a type of reassuring hug, Lola finding and adding the previously forgotten white cat to the mix. Chords of Miku's 'The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku' echoed as Leon's, Lola's, and Miriam's unique scents of lemon, apples, and ink combined to permeate and repair Master's heart.

Finally, Leon broke away and kissed Master's forehead gently, "Don't worry about us; we'll keep this secret." He added in response to the silver-eyed woman's rapidly tearing gaze. She could only nod and hug them again, whispering a final 'I love you' before Leon, Lola, and Miriam joined hands and stepped into the threshold.

Closing the stained oak door behind them, the V1's hearts constricted painfully as they stepped into the biting wind. They had acted strong for their Master's sake, with Lola even attempting to lighten the mood, but as they gazed into near-frozen pond underneath a withering sakura tree, their resolve broke. Only a meager _I'm scared_ was heard as Leon, Lola, and Miriam trudged back to the main house, but even that was lost in the harsh weather.

Neither of them noticed a fluttering brown paper towel tracing back to a small black-haired girl with her hand clasped firmly over her mouth, eyes as wide as that frozen pond.

* * *

_Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars..._

_FLOP!_ "Uh...HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGAMINES!"

"...Len?"

"Yes, hime-sama?"

"...IT'S RODA-RORA TIME!"

One day later after the English V1s received their terrible news, all was forgotten (as usual) in honor of the V2s, namely the Kagamines Rin and Len. Even though the other Vocaloids confused Leon repeatedly with the devil's spawn mirror images, he hardly knew anything about them-aside from the fact that they were never apart, they contained a bit of a god complex (he blamed it on Mothy and the intricate Evillious Chronicles), and they were blond. While the Kagamines were sweet to him, he later found out (accidentally, mind you), that the 'twins' turned homicidal very, _very_ easily, especially when their favorite things were involved.

Apparently someone *coughBaKaitocough* thought it genius to load the already teetering thirteen-layer cake with whipped cream frosting, _and_ to have one of the tinier Vocaloids hide inside the patisserie for a nice birthday surprise. Certainly, a surprise came when the orange and yellow cake, containing over 50 pounds of sugar, came crashing down on top of the Kagamines just when they were about to cut and devour said pastry. Leon had never seen anything more terrifying than two murderous mirror images covered completely in frosting.

...That would explain why the granite slapped against his boots as he currently fled for his life from two teenagers obsessed with heavy machinery.

He had lost sight of his two female counterparts, and the cold wind making his eyes water didn't help either. The blond man's feet were lost to him, and despite the feeble sun, he could catch a bit of shadow...with a hint of gold eyes? Dang. Leon forgot about Kagenes and other derivatives. His heart pounded against his checkered blue shirt as he finally heard the menacing sounds of the steamroller fade away, and saw the shadow melt off. Looking around, it was evident he was lost-no cottages were in perception, only queues upon queues of trees.

At least it was quiet. Leon flopped onto the nearly dead grass, arm dramatically thrown over his eyes. Above, the white clouds swirled into a hazy mist, sometimes transforming into a rabbit or flower. He would surely miss this. Though it was December, sweet tweets filled the air...along with a set of light footsteps.

Leon lazily opened one eye to the newcomer, only to bolt upright at the sight of a little girl with a red dress. Her black pigtails quivered as she timidly approached the older Vocaloid. Leon only knew her by appearance (and age): Kaai Yuki.

"L-Leon-senpai? May I stay with you? I got lost," Yuki asked in a soft voice.

"Yuki? Of course. How did you wander out here? Won't Kiyoteru be worried?" Leon questioned, referring to the brown-haired megane that he knew Yuki looked to as a father figure. He took a lemon-and-cranberry muffin out of his windbreaker pocket, opening his arms to the nine-year old.

Yuki simply shook her head, instead choosing to take a piece of pastry and sit next to the blond male. Quietly, she chewed on the cupcake-imitator, staring up at the fluffy clouds as if seeking answers from an unknown source. She turned to Leon, "Leon-senpai, what happens when we die?"

Leon froze, wondering why a serious question came from such a frivolous girl. Was she maybe talking about a pet kitten? "I don't know. There are many theories, Yuki. Maybe we'll go to heaven, or we'll be judged-I have no clue." He answered truthfully, averting his eyes.

He could sense that wasn't the answer the younger Vocaloid was seeking. She scooted closer to him, not caring if her white stockings became dirty. Leon looked up as Yuki placed a tiny hand on his knee, as if she was the elder of the two. "I think we don't die...our bodies, but never our souls." Her brown eyes grew large, and began shimmering with unshed tears. "...I don't want you guys to go, Leon-senpai."

"...No one is going anywhere, Yuki, I promise." Leon didn't question how she knew of his and his compatriots' termination-he only sought comfort in the bear hug she gave. She rested her head on his chest, shaking all the while. The V1 and V2 stayed like that, watching the cerulean sky fade into an amalgamation of warm colors, undershot with tones of midnight blue ink.

Without a word, they stood up and returned to the frazzled Vocaloids, only to discover that Leon's, Lola's and Miriam's complex was utterly destroyed.

* * *

She grabbed a water bottle from the mini-cooler, cracking the lid to finally replenish her parched throat. The Masters had apparently found a glitch, so the girl was singing for them one final time before her world presentation. (In all honesty, she couldn't help but hate their perfectionist nature-let her meet her family!). Her head ping-ponged back and forth between her managers as she waited for them to finally shut up. They were mentioning 'Leon, Lola, and Miriam'; suddenly her chest began throbbing painfully. Hand over her heart, she glimpsed at the still sleeping droid. All was fine...she hoped.

* * *

The days seemed to fly by fast-too fast, in Miriam's opinion. She, along with Leon and Lola, were only one day away from meltdown, to borrow Rin's phrase. Since their villa was destroyed (courtesy of the Kagamines), the Japanese Vocaloids kindly offered to share their own rooms in the main mansion-hence she, Lola, and Leon bunked with Meiko and Kaito, respectively.

"She's coming tomorrow! Do we have everything? No, fix that chandelier-to the right, no left, no right. There! GET UP YOU LAZY PEOPLE. We have a party to throw!"

Miriam walked to the floor-length mirror hanging off Meiko's closet, trying to ignore Miku's yells. As she observed (and she was very observant), her 'adopted sister' was bubbly, but also heavily influenced by her single 'World is Mine'-meaning everything extravagant was utilized, or if need be, made even more lavish. All were preparing for the newest Vocaloid's arrival tomorrow, and Miku (sometimes Luka) certainly outdid herself in planning. The lights, the streamers, even the fifteen layer cake was crafted to perfection-Miriam would have enjoyed it if tomorrow did not loom ahead.

That is to say, the quiet Vocaloid felt no ill-will towards the new V3 (who by the way, she found out, sang in Spanish); rather, the English V1s were eager to meet her. Miriam personally loved to see how the Vocaloids progressed; she couldn't imagine not waking up to Prima's Italian opera covers, or Big Al's unnatural obsession with cleaning products. She picked up one of Meiko's hastily-thrown clothes, smiling as she tossed the offending item into a crimson basket. Her smiled dropped; how she would miss doing even that.

...Scared. No, petrified. Even her literature-oriented mind could not formulate a better description. The V1 was unaware of her fellow companions' feelings, but she imagined they were on par. Yet, death-the intangible prospect-scared her most.

Miriam wasn't afraid of death itself, but the feeling of helplessness that arrested her heart. Back in England, she once had a nightmare based off a play she had just read-though she was the protagonist ironically punished for defending justice, she repeatedly denied her fate, feeling helpless as men amiably joked around her: blind to her cries of changing destiny. And once they turned on her with a looming rifle-Miriam woke up bawling and clutching her chest. Nothing, not even warm milk, was able to soothe her. At the memory, Miriam bowed her head to let pale-blonde hair fall in a concealing curtain. She padded over to the writing desk Meiko had generously set up.

She deftly picked up her pen-not any, the antique calligraphy one she reserved for special occasions. Jumbled words in her head swiftly flowed onto the paper; the normally neat cursive grew sloppy as Miriam unleashed her thoughts, not even stopping to wipe away stray tears. Her hand sent a jagged line of ink flying across the parchment as the door behind her abruptly slammed open to reveal her fellow Japanese V1 Meiko.

Tenderly stepping across the random paraphernalia strewn across the cream carpet (courtesy of her and Lola, of course), Meiko finally reached the young literati, who had gradually turned back to her masterpiece. The brown-haired woman never knew the reserved English speaker as well as she did Lola, but something about sharing a room finetuned her sense of camaraderie. Since both were V1s, they were more at harmony than the other generations, and Meiko knew that the charismatic woman felt anxious-even if the nervous finger tapping wasn't present. She gently put a hand on the shoulder of Miriam's fitting black sweater; the platinum-blonde slowly set down her pen, and turned meet Meiko's invitation for a hug

Unable to begin crying-indeed, all tears were gone the first day-Miriam simply rested her head against the younger woman's surprisingly comfortable red crop top. She wasn't sure who knew of her and her companions' demise, other than Yuki, but at that moment, Meiko was the closest comforter Miriam had had ever since Spicy Andy stole her Mr. Stuffkins five years ago.

"Calm down. You know, everyone's been visiting Master ever since Yuki told us-Kaito and I knew from the beginning, though."

...Oh. Miriam pulled her head back and blinked. So that's why the Vocaloid mansion lacked its normal rambunctiousness, other than today, of course. She felt as if a great burden fell from her shoulders-relishing in the thought of caring-but immediately regretted thinking such selfish thoughts. Miriam's head spun and lolled to a stop similar to one of Lui's tops; perhaps, unlike her dream, she could accept her fate. With one last sorrowful smile, the V1 hugged Meiko close again, mixing the smell of sake and ink.

"Thank you, Meiko." She turned away and winked, slightly pleased at seeing the other girl's perplexed expression, "I know how my story's going to turn out."

* * *

Oh gosh, her mind became filled with denial; she could practically feel herself hugging her new family. The girl tossed her silver-and-pink hair over one shoulder as she stared at the private cessna in awe. Her droid busily explored everything in sight, red optic sensor blinking in happiness. She nervously fingered the 'play' birthmark on her left cheek; strangely, it burned underneath her fingertip. Glancing between the still arguing men and the ticket to her family, the girl sighed heavily before marching to the men. She heard 'terminated V1s', but paid the term no mind as she strapped herself in, ready to meet her complete family.

* * *

Lola did not imagine she would exit the world like this.

Staying true to her spunky personality, she dreamed, grotesque as it may be, that she would die dramatically- by electrocution, lethal injection, falling into a volcano, swimming with sharks, saving a princess from a firing squad and all that jazz. Just...not like this.

While in hindsight, dissipating into millions of microscopic particles would be her definition of dramatic, just dying because of some stupid Masters who thought they could emulate God was...boring. And stupid.

Yet, she had to admit her night thus far was phenomenal-the mixture of Japanese and English New Year's celebrations (with a hint of Chinese and Korean thrown in as well) were rather interesting. Miku and Luka had outdone themselves in combining a New Year's party with the one for the newest Vocaloid. Lola had tasted home by laughing over a few, _ahem_, sparkling drinks with Sweet Ann and Sonika and dancing the night away with Yohioloid and Leon, with the flashing disco ball provided by the Swedish singer.

Her Japanese counterparts paraded the gorgeous hues of the rainbow in their adorable yukatas and kimonos (much to Oliver's displeasure-whom they also made dress up). The raven-haired female too, was offered the traditional Japanese garb, but instead rooted for one of her favorite (and only) dress: a knee-length violet dress that meshed into a darker shade of indigo, woven with shining silver beads. Miriam, of all people, had gifted her the dress right when they were created...and late for their debut party. Miki kindly offered to lend her strappy white shoes with matching earrings; while she normally would have refused, Lola decided she could be a glutton for one night.

However, as she stared at the looming grandfather clock nestled in the corner, Lola felt displaced, for lack of a better term, from the Earth. Her head filled up with cotton and her deep lavender eyes struggled to remain focused as she stumbled over to where her fellow V1s were. Like her, Miriam and Leon both opted for more comfortable clothes at the end of the evening-Leon distinguishing himself with a navy shirt instead of the girls' slimming black sweaters and pants. The blond male absent-mindedly munched on a piece of mochi carefully pilfered from BaKaito's emerald yukata, eyes wandering to the swinging pendulum as well.

Lola could sense the wave of fatigue that crashed over everyone as the clock struck eleven. The Vocaloid living room, which the boys had cleared for a makeshift dance floor, stood strangely littered with paper cups and unidentified messes: no one was dancing, but the music (which was sung by themselves, as all were lazy to hire a DJ) still played. The amethyst-eyed female fought to urge to tango when a riveting duet of Miku and Luka's 'World End's Dancehall' reverberated throughout the house.

Only one hour left, and the guest of honor had not yet arrived.

Perhaps not more so than Miriam, Lola was also excited to meet the newest Vocaloid. She had fantasized of mentoring the young girl (never mind that they spoke different languages), and enjoying funky video games together as they sang. Yet, as the minutes slipped by, Lola knew that dream would never be fulfilled-especially when she noticed Master appearing and barking into a miniature black headset. She felt oddly calm about this entire affair, but perhaps that was an aftereffect of the sake Meiko gave her.

No...they expected it. She felt Master broke when she hardly started to cry five days ago, but even though that allowed them to meet the new girl, guilt still ransacked Lola's brain. She had shed her tears long ago, only in front of Leon and Lola when their popularity was failing; her facade couldn't break now. Lola was the self-proclaimed light of everyone's day, especially of the younger ones.

Still, the grandfather clock seemed to mock her as its hands pointed to 11:45. Only fifteen more minutes.

* * *

Shoot, her flight had delayed by ten whole minutes. The girl had overheard her managers discussing the request someone made to meet her before midnight, and gosh, the strength of her voice surprised even her (and the cracked glass next to her). During the flight, her stomach ache grew progressively worse the nearer the cessna approached Tokyo; she attributed the pain to nervousness and consequently downed two aspirin, but when she scrolled through the latest (encrypted) Vocaloid news, her rose-colored eyes began to see red, literally, upon the news that her family would _never_ be whole. She tapped nervously on the glass separating her and the driver, the analog clock next to her blazoning fifteen til' the new year.

* * *

Seven minutes left. Her auspicious number. Lola couldn't help but chuckle as she twirled around the faux dance floor, still in black pants and combat boots. She caught sight of Miriam being twirled by Bruno, tears evident on her face. Pity she never had a chance to chat with the Spanish speaker. Two minutes earlier, the V1 decided she was simply tired of mourning, and gosh Masters, her last few minutes would be spent in bliss; therefore, she dragged everyone out onto the living room floor. Her smile faltered, but then magnified as she heard the chords of the next song...her own 'Existence'.

* * *

"_Vamanos! _'Ohana means family, and family means no one is left behind or forgotten'". English movies never impacted her strongly, but one about a girl and her alien had hit extremely close to home. She hugged her droid tightly to her chest as the analog clock warned five minutes left.

* * *

_I love you still._

As minute hands of the clock crept closer to midnight, the fervent energy died along with the song. With only three minutes left, Lola interlaced her hand with her fellow English V1s, gazing into the shining disco ball lights. She tore her gaze from the deadly flytrap to meet Miriam's, who was already sobbing. On the other side of Miriam, Lola could see little Yuki clinging to Leon's pant leg, crying for him to not leave. Sandalwood, for some reason, filled her nostrils as the other Vocaloids created a halo around them-Meiko and Kaito right behind the three. Seeing every pair of unique irises-from the Kagamines' crying cerulean orbs to Yukari's (whose purple ones rivaled her own)-a tear finally escaped Lola's eye as she locked eyes with Master's silver ones. She stretched out a pale hand, jerking it back in shock when a _CRASH_ resulted from the next room.

Heads simultaneously turned as the broken door swung outward to reveal a panting girl with multicolored hair, hands clutching a strange spherical object that flew when she let go. She exactly matched the only picture Miku had found, albeit disheveled.

Realization dawned the minute the foreign girl stumbled forward to the shocked trio. "Are you-Are you the new Vocaloid? What's your name?" Lola tipped her head curiously to one side.

Unaware of the other Vocaloids parting for her, the newcomer vigorously nodded her head, a tired smile gracing her face. She mustered her strength to stand up fully, voice clearly ringing out in a sweet alto, "_Si. Hola! Me llamo Maika. Mucho gusto Lola, Miriam y León?"_

The dead silence that followed (except for a _Que bonita!_ from Clara) seemed to remind the girl that she had lapsed back into her natural Spanish. Sheepishly shaking her head, the rose-colored eyed girl turned to the conjoined trio, extending a lithe hand. Her eyes sparkled as she repeated herself, "Yes, my name is Maika. I'm so glad to finally meet you, Lola, Miriam, and Leon."

"H-How do you know our names?" Miriam questioned softly, with Leon echoing her thoughts. Although she was ecstatic to finally make an acquaintance with the V3, her sensory outputs overloaded as a fresh batch of tears streamed down her face. Tugging at Lola's and Leon's hands, she urged them to reciprocate the girl's invitation.

"Ah ha ha," Maika suddenly turned shy. She blushed, and toed her galactic boot around the floor before looking up and quoting, "'Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind-or forgotten'. I wanted to meet my complete family." She looked away.

A sudden warmth blossomed in each of the English V1's chests, spreading through their conjoined hands to draw the new Spanish speaker closer. '_Never in with the new and out with old, but keeping the ones that are gold,'_ Leon mused. His heart beat rapidly as he grinned and took a piece of lemon cake to share with the embarrassed girl. On the other side, he could sense Miriam and Lola create that same smile, Lola removing her favorite ball from her sweater pocket to hold out. After a quick peek at the surrounding Vocaloids, all were holding their breath, the more sentimental ones already crying waterworks of happiness. The blond watched his newfound friend Yohioloid, who had a heavy blush apparent on his cheeks after setting sight on the latest V3. Leon raised an eyebrow to challenge the younger male to take care of Maika, smirking in victory when Yohio avoided his eyes.

"Maika." Said girl responded to her name, slowly walking forward to the trio after Lola's beckoning.

"We would-" Miriam started. She didn't bother wiping her tears away.

"-like to thank you-" Lola continued. Her smile blinded nearly everyone in the room.

"-for everything you've done." Leon stated, green eyes alight with mischief.

"So, no, all of you-"

"-it's been a great journey-"

"-please don't cry-"

"-remember us-"

"-and take care of the new ones-"

"-for we are always with you."

"Th-" As soon as Maika touched Lola's hand, a bright light, almost purple in color, enveloped the entire living room. The V3 threw an arm over her eyes, sheer blue cape surging behind her. Her left cheek grew warm and abruptly cooled; she swore she saw three people-one amethyst-eyed, one emerald-eyed and one dynamic-eyed-softly smile and caress her cheek. As soon as the light began, it stopped...leaving only three things behind where the English V1s were: a ball, a letter, and a crumb of lemon cake.

_Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more._

* * *

_One year later..._

A young girl with cardinal-tinted eyes calmly walked to the edge of the frozen pond, making a left among the decaying germaniums. Her droid, who she had named Chita, bobbed behind her, lights blinking at everything foreign (which was...everything). The air was crisp, but as the girl approached three oddly shaped rocks, she swore scents of lemon, apples, and ink lingered in the air. The overcast sky sent skittering shadows as the girl laid down a bouquet of tulips, cherry blossoms, and chrysanthemums in front the rocks, which epigraphs revealed them to be tombs.

Pulling her coat tight around her, the girl began to speak gently to the tombstones, Spanish accent prominent, "Hello Leon, Lola, and Miriam. I hope you've been doing well. Happy tenth birthday-you know, Meiko should be celebrating hers soon. She misses you. We all miss you. _I _miss you." She squatted down, wiping a few tears from her face.

"I know I didn't meet you long enough, but that release day was the best of my life. For one instance, _mi familia_ was complete." She laughed wistfully, "Did you know, lots of the other Vocaloids have been petitioning for you to come back, with Appends? It won't be the same, but I hope you do come back. There are so many more Vocaloids for you to meet-I'm sure you'll like them."

She traced the frozen ground with one finger before turning to each of the tombstones, "Lola, there's not a single day that passes with the younger ones wailing for their senpai. Master cries a lot."-to the next one-"Leon, I saw that smirk you gave the last day...Yohio is such a sweet boy-Don't give me that face! Yuki misses you too."-She slowly rotated to the last tombstone, placing a letter in front-"Miriam, I hardly met you, but Meiko tells me you were such a sweet girl. She told me (when she was sober), that this was your life work. I'm sorry to have invaded your thoughts, but it was the most beautiful thing I've ever read."

The girl heard screams and yells calling her name, as well as the unmistakable sound of heavy machinery. She stood up, glancing back over her shoulder as she waved. "Happy tenth birthday, Leon, Lola, and Miriam. You are forever my _ohana_."

_A pale ghost of a woman stood over the departing girl, watching the multi-colored locks swing behind her. Stooping down to pick up the fluttering paper, the woman turned to her compatriots, each smiling wistfully. The girl, Maika, looked back one final time before exiting the clearing, as if cognizant the woman was there. The platinum blonde waved, whispering the words she never had the chance to say: the same ones written on the parchment._

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: *I don't mean to offend anyone, but this is just for the story. Sorry. :P (I obviously don't think that).**

** I do hope that you enjoyed it; please let me know what you think. (Character development, flow etc.) By the way, should I change the title to "You'll always be in my heart' or nah? .**

**I've hardly been a fan of Vocaloid for a year now, but something just isn't right without the V1s. They were 'retired' today; I'll miss them. D: In the meantime, welcome Maika! :) (Yes, I do know she was released on December 18th, but this is also my tribute ****fic. :D)**

**In addition, I shall be on a semi-hiatus until the third or so week of January. Because I'm in this super rigorous two-year program, I get to enjoy TWO weeks of exams instead of one. And they start the day AFTER I get back. :P I apologize.**

**I will make an attempt to reply to any reviews that I'll (hopefully) get. Don't despair!**

**Happy New Year!**

**-Misa Kagekatsu**


End file.
